


Оставаться. Зачем?

by KoTana_Poltergeist



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor, Mysticism, Philosophy, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoTana_Poltergeist/pseuds/KoTana_Poltergeist
Summary: Конец света оказался не астероидом и не войной. Он оказался оледенением, причем распространявшимся с югов на севера. Мороз сковал водоемы, уничтожил флору и фауну, и, спустя время, лишь некоторые страны остались в живых. Но это ненадолго...
Kudos: 1





	Оставаться. Зачем?

**Author's Note:**

> фик написан под впечатлением от песен: БИ-2 - Полковнику никто не пишет; Наутилус Пампилиус - Прощальное письмо, Снегопад; Агата Кристи - Странное Рождество; Зеленоглазое такси. 
> 
> фик был написан в 2011 году, в ожидании "конца света" 2012.

Иван сидел на скрипучей кровати. Рядом на столике стоял радиоприемник. Техника шипела, когда крутили ручку настройки, но сейчас, в неподвижности, глухо тикала автоматическая станция. Автоматическая — это значит, что она может работать без помощи людей. Точнее, она вынуждена работать так. Потому что остаткам человечества сейчас не до радио — они ВЫЖИВАЮТ. Потому что конец мира всё-таки наступил, хотя немного не такой, как все ожидали.  
— Пип... Пип... Пи-и-ип!! — семь вечера, включилась музыкальная программа.  
_В окне зимы  
Костер так светел... _  
«Да, вот оно — окно. Но костра там нет».  
_...Что сквозь него  
Мерцают сны._  
«Единицы теперь видят сны — все мысли только о еде и тепле. Зато полно усопших — вот у кого не жизнь, а вечный сон».  
_А снег всего лишь —  
Белый пепел,  
Недолетевший до весны..._  
«Пепел. Белый, холодный. Он теперь навечно. Некуда лететь — весны не будет».  
_...Мы сожгли эти сны  
В небесах,  
Чтоб вернуться на землю  
С тобой._  
«С кем «с тобой»? Все варианты «тебя» уже мертвы».  
_...И разлетятся наши цепи,  
Пылая в небе до утра._  
«Наши с тобой цепи, Мороз, уже разлетелись. Многие столетия мы сдерживали друг друга, но вот преграды испарились полярным сиянием, после чего ты и отвёл душеньку. А как всё начиналось...»  
_Я шел к себе домой.  
Я шел по мокрым лужам,  
По скользкой мостовой,  
Ногами снег утюжа.  
А мокрый снег падал..._  
«Да, сперва он был мокрым. Потом сыпался крупкой. А после были ледяные иглы...»  
_В это трудно поверить –  
Я вернулся домой.  
Ты открыла мне двери..._  
«Ты открыла мне двери... дверная ручка. Я настолько одинок, что меня некому встречать. И провожать. И ждать...»  
_Большие города,  
Пустые поезда,  
Ни берега, ни дна –  
Все начинать сначала._  
«Возможно через несколько тысячелетий человечество вновь возродится, хотя кто его знает...»  
_Холодная война..._  
«Холодная — это в точку. Холоднее не бывает».  
_Полковнику никто  
Не пишет._  
«...Им даже письмо лень было написать мне. Друзья называется! Иногда мысль – а может хорошо, что он развалился, Союз-то...»  
_Полковника никто  
Не ждет._  
«Вот так-то. Прихожу домой с войны — а меня и сестры кинули и печка не топлена. Но это старые воспоминания... Я злопамятный. Поэтому, когда страны замерзали и одна за другой отдавали Богу (или еще кому-то) свои души, я просто вспоминал все гадости, которые они делали мне и говорили про меня, и тихо злорадствовал».  
_Когда умолкнут все песни,  
Которых я не знаю,  
В терпком воздухе крикнет  
Последний мой бумажный пароход.  
Гудбай, Америка, ооо..._  
«Yeah, goodbye! В мире стало тише после твоей гибели. Но мне жаль твоего младшего брата — этот сверчок все еще жив и мучается. Впрочем, как и остальные выжившие. Я, Канада, Исландия, Швеция, Финляндия, Гренландия — все мы уже несколько месяцев ничего не ели».  
_Странные праздники... Что-то меня знобит от этого веселья..._  
«В яблочко попали. Мне тоже не до праздников — даже за елкой идти не хочется, кости морозить. Рождество — ха! Ха-ха. Дед Мороз сбежал от Финляндии и теперь дебоширит погоду вместе с Генералом. Одно слово — братья. Казалось бы: один служит для веселья, другой совсем наоборот. А как посмотришь — что праздник, что война — одно и то же».  
_За окном зима, зима,  
На небе сказочном луна.  
Горит свеча, вокруг темно,  
А мы встречаем Рождество..._  
«Луна и вправду есть. Ее зеленоватый свет перемешивается с красным, от парафиновой свечки. Результат неприятный, но он лучше, чем тьма».  
_А за окном снежинки тают,  
А за окном кого-то..._  
— Убивают! — сипло и громко допел Иван, поплотнее запахнул пальто и принялся слушать дальше.  
_А за окном собаки лают,  
А за окном кого-то..._  
«Ну это враньё — собаки не лают. Их уже давно всех съели. А еще над корейцами посмеивались в хорошие-то времена... Вот вроде бы волк-одиночка провыл вдалеке. А может показалось.»  
_А за окном снежинки лают..._  
«Что?! Всё, галлюцинации от голода начались...»  
_О-о-о-о, зеленоглазое такси..._  
«Ой, это совсем не в тему. Хотя, если подумать, последнее время мне очень досаждает одна неспокойная английская душа... Да, призрак Великобритании, а что? В старые добрые времена я к нему являлся, из магического круга, а теперь он ко мне. Из ада... Ну скучно ему там, поругаться не с кем — Францию-то с Америкой совсем в другую преисподнюю закинуло. И вот Артур шляется иногда по материку, светит зелеными фарами и ругает меня беззвучным матом, обвиняя в своей смерти. Я уже устал объяснять ему свою невиновность. Как я слышу беззвучный мат? Ну я же Россия, в конце концов...»  
Тут до Ивана дошло, что радио молчит, а он разговаривает сам с собой. Хорошо, что не в слух.  
Прибор захрипел, и Брагинский, покрутив настройку, махнул рукой на это китайское творение. Китай... где-то он теперь? Наверно, с драконами своими.  
Россия натянул шарф до глаз, поплотнее надвинул шапку. На улице так холодно, что за дровами не выйдешь. Да и в доме давно не нуль. Даже сэр полтергейст не изволил явиться.  
Русский ходил по комнате, пытаясь развеять чувство скуки и одиночества. «А вот раньше и с сестрицами можно было поболтать и Латвию потискать... Опять воспоминания!»  
Иван глянул в окно. Метель, деревья покачиваются, луна скрылась. Снова завыл волк. А в голову прокралась шальная мысль. А что, если...  
— А что, если...  
«А что если лечь спать... и не проснуться?! Смерть во сне не такая страшная. И сестриц встречу и прочих друзей-недругов. Хоть будет с кем лясы поточить. И Англию причешу — а чего он ко мне долго не заглядывал! Я тут, можно сказать, со скуки сдох. Ха-ха!»  
С такими успокаивающими мыслями Россия улегся на кровать поверх одеяла. Губительный фантом тепла скопился под одеждой, усыпляя и заставляя кровь холодеть. Почему Ваня всегда один? Они, значит — там, а он – здесь? Непорядок! Прямо дискриминация какая-то!  
Так или не так?  
Ну и молчите в тряпочку.


End file.
